1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors equipped with a switch and, more specifically, to a switch-equipped coaxial connector comprising a hollow insulating housing, a switching mechanism provided within the insulating housing and comprising a pair of switching members, one of which is connected with a pin of a mating connector for connection while it is separated from the other, and an outer conductor provided over the insulating housing and connected to the outer conductor of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch-equipped coaxial connectors are used for switching antennas. A switch-equipped coaxial connector is provided in a mobile phone or the like. When placed at a predetermined position in the car, the mobile phone is switched from the inside antenna to the outside antenna of the car. The dimensions of a usual switch-equipped coaxial connector are 3 mm in diameter and 6 mm in height.
A conventional switch-equipped coaxial connector is described in Japanese patent Kokai No. 8-167454. The coaxial connector comprises an insulating housing with a small hole and a switch mechanism press-fitted in the small hole. However, it is difficult to press-fit the switching mechanism into the small hole in addition to the following problems.
There are variations in the contact pressure and accuracy after the press-fitting. The switching mechanism is press-fitted while it is elastically deformed so that not only it is difficult to assemble but also it takes lots of time and cost. Also, it is necessary to use complex jigs. The switch mechanism can be press-fitted obliquely, resulting in the lowered product quality. In addition, the mouth for receiving a mating pin tends to gather dust and dirt, presenting a problem of poor contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which permits easier assembly with a shorter time at lower costs than before.
It is another object of the invention to provide a switch-equipped coaxial connector having a high precision switch mechanism.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a switch-equipped coaxial connector with a switching unit having contact points resistant to gathering dust and dirt.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector which comprises an insulating housing consisting of a plurality of insulating housing sections and having a mouth and an elongated cavity extending from the mouth in an insertion direction of a mating connector for receiving a mating pin of the mating connector through the mouth; an outer conductor provided over the insulating housing and connected to an outer conductor of the mating connector; and a pair of switching members extending in the elongated cavity in the insertion direction, each of the switching members provided in different each of the insulating housing sections and electrically connected to each other when the insulating housing sections are assembled into one body, one of the switching members being separated from the other of the switching members and brought into contact with the mating pin when the mating connector is inserted into the elongated cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector which comprises an insulating housing consisting of a first and second insulating housing sections and having a mouth and an elongated cavity extending from the mouth in an insertion direction of a mating connector for receiving a mating pin of the mating connector through the mouth; an outer conductor provided over the insulating housing and connected to an outer conductor of the mating connector; and a switching mechanism consisting of a switching spring provided in the first housing section and a connection plate provided in the second housing section, each of the connection plate and switching spring extending in the elongated cavity in the insertion direction and electrically connected to each other when the first and second housing sections are assembled into one body, the switching spring being separated from the connection plate and brought into contact with the mating pin when the mating connector is inserted into the elongated cavity.
According to one embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein the housing comprises a linkage section between the first and second housing section.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein the insulating housing is closed except for the mouth.
According to still another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein, wherein the outer conductor covers the insulating housing sections.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which further comprises a partition wall extending from the mouth into the elongated cavity to prevent dust and dirt which have entered the elongated cavity through the mouth from causing poor contact. According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein, the partition wall is provided so as to prevent the mating pin from mating contact with the connection plate.
According to still another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein the partition wall is provided so as to guide a front portion of the connection plate when the connection plate is press-fitted into the second insulating housing section.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, wherein the partition wall is provided so as to guide a contact section of the switching spring toward the connection plate to assure making a contact point between the switching spring and connection plate.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which further comprises a pressure plate provided on the first insulating housing section to hold down a front portion of the connection plate when the first and second housing sections are assembled into one body.
According to still another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which further comprises an oblique surface provided on the second housing section to guide the switching spring of the first housing section.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which further comprises a recess provided in the first insulating housing section to accommodate displacement of the switching spring by the mating pin.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which comprises an insulating housing consisting of a plurality of insulating housing sections and having a mouth and an elongated cavity extending from the mouth in an insertion direction of a mating connector for receiving a mating pin of the mating connector through the mouth, the insulating housing having means for locking the insulating housing sections and being provided with a conductive plating over a surface thereof; and a pair of switching members extending in the elongated cavity in the insertion direction, each of the switching members provided in different each of the insulating housing sections and electrically connected to each other when the insulating housing sections are assembled into one body, one of the switching members being separated from the other of the switching members and brought into contact with the mating pin when the mating connector is inserted into the elongated cavity.